This invention relates to an information processing apparatus and method, a recording medium and a program.
In recent years, various proposals have been made for a technique for directly inputting various kinds of information to a display apparatus such as a television receiver without provision of a touch panel or the like in a superposed relationship on the display apparatus.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 11-53111 (hereinafter referred to as document 1) discloses an information input/output apparatus in the form of a display apparatus which detects, based on a light amount of infrared rays emitted toward the outer side from the inner side of the display device and a light amount of reflected light originating from the emitted light, information regarding a motion of a user or information represented on a card presented by a user (refer particularly to paragraphs [0028] to [0030], pages 5 to 6). The user can input predetermined information to the display device without operating a mouse or a keyboard.
Meanwhile, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 11-175420 (hereinafter referred to as document 2) discloses an organic EL element which is used to form a display device and can emit light in response to information written in accordance with a light inputting method.
However, where information regarding a motion of a user or information represented on a card presented by a user is detected to input information to a display device as disclosed in document 1 mentioned above, there is a subject to be solved in that there is a limitation to the amount of information which can be inputted within a predetermined period of time.
Meanwhile, it is a possible idea to provide, in order to input information to a display device, the display device with a module which performs communication utilizing a wireless LAN (Local Area Network) such as the IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers) 802.11a or 802.11b or the Bluetooth (registered trademark) which have been widely spread rapidly in recent years. In this instance, information may be inputted (transmitted) to the display device by radio communication from another information terminal which incorporates a similar communication module. However, the possible arrangement described has a subject to be solved in that it requires complicated setting before communication is started and information cannot be inputted readily.
Further, a user issues an instruction to transmit data on a screen of the information terminal. Therefore, the user cannot input information intuitively when compared with an alternative arrangement wherein, for example, information is inputted directly to a display device on which a touch panel is provided, or in other words, a display section is depressed directly by the user.